


Dark Empress Part One

by haileygarciasunshine



Category: starwars
Genre: Ben Solo Imagine, F/M, Fandom, Fanfic, Fluff, Kylo Ren Imagine, Reader-Insert, Starwars - Freeform, bensolo - Freeform, fluff imagine, fluffimagine, kylo ren fluff, kyloren - Freeform, kylorenimagine, kylorenimagines, starwars imagine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24734101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haileygarciasunshine/pseuds/haileygarciasunshine
Summary: Pairing: Kylo Ren x ReaderWarning: mentions of blood, swearingWord Count: 1,822This has been something floating around in my head for awhile now🤷♀️🤪
Kudos: 1





	Dark Empress Part One

The galaxy had an infinite number of stars, and an infinite number of galaxies that could, or couldn't have living beings in them. Letting out a frustrated groan, you couldn't help but believe you were the dumbest in all the galaxies. You had gotten captured by Storm Troopers. It's not like they would let you go. You were a higher up in the Resistance.

It wasn't until you were captured that you felt scared. Of course you've been captured before, but you've never been captured by the Empire before. It wasn't until recently that there was talk going around about, how bad 'Kylo Ren' was. He was tough and didn't care about anyone he hurt.

That didn't give you much hope in getting out alive let alone much hope in getting out. You knew the chances of surviving your capture would be slim to none. Being force sensitive you had met Kylo, on several occasions. After the first couple meetings, it was almost like you could sense something. Something like, kindness. You didn't know much about him, but you knew enough to form your own opinion about him. One of them being he was misunderstood. Being the kind hearted person you were, you often tried to see the good in people, even if that person was the leader of the Empire.

Over the last few months, you had started to develop feelings for Kylo, though you'd never admit it aloud. Seemingly, as you accepted your fate, two Storm Troopers appeared in front of your cell block.

"Come with us." They said as their voices were masked by a mechanical sound from their helmets.

You rolled your eyes before responding with a scoff, "Like I have a choice, you goons."

Once they entered your cell block, they placed thick metal handcuffs that were connected together by a chain. There was a Storm Trooper in front of you, and one behind you, leaving you with no way to escape. It wasn't apparent where they were leading you, but it was farther than they had before.

They lead you into an interrogation room. As the realization dawned on you, you tried to bolt from the room. The Storm troopers were quick and injected you with anesthetics. Once, you had awoken you noticed a familiar face. It was Kylo Ren. You were strapped to an interrogation chair with invisible straps.

"Good. You're awake." His deep voice sounded.

"What do you want from me?" You spat voice filled with bitterness.

"I think you know what I want."

"I'm not of any use to you. We both know that. Why don't you save us both some time and let me go."

"Now why would I do that? Here I thought we were having fun."

Before you could snap back, you felt excruciating pain in your mind. He was trying to pry the information from you. He wanted the satisfaction of seeing your pain, but you weren't going to give it to him. It took every once of strength you had, not to scream or cry or flinch in pain.

"Why don't you save your flirting for the scavenger girl." You quipped back, it was evident on his face you had caught him off guard.

With a huff, he exited the room. The feeling of relief had flooded through your body as you almost collapse against the chair.

It had been three days since your last encounter with Kylo. You didn't bother moving from your current position during that time. Laying on your left side, looking out of the window, wondering how Finn and Poe were doing.

Kylo, decided that he was going to have you one last shot. He appeared at the door to your cell block, not even bothering to acknowledge the intruder.

"Follow me."

"Why?"

"What do you mean 'why'? I want to discuss something."

"Since when?"

Kylo let out a frustrated groan. If you weren't the most stubborn person he had ever met. Here he thought he was.

"Come with me, don't come with me. Fine."

"Alright. I'll bite."

This caught him off guard. He hadn't expected you to fold so quickly. As you were following him, to where ever it is he wanted to take you, the thought of going into his mind crossed through yours. Why not take a chance seeing as you won't live to tell the tale. It only took a matter of seconds for him to react.

"Don't ever try to get inside my head," he snarled, slamming you against one of the hallway walls in the ship, trapping you between either of his arms. It felt like years had passed under his intense glare. After, awhile his expression softened along with his voice, "It's too dark for you." Taking a step back, he continued on down the hallway, expecting you to follow, as you did.

He took you to the command center, giving you one last chance to become one of the First Order Commanders. Both of you stood in the middle of the command center arguing.

"Nobody else will be as understanding as I am." He spat bitterly.

"Oh? Is this you being understanding?"

"This is a serious matter. Being immature won't help you."

"Oh please. You're just pissed because you won't get to play hero."

Letting out a frustrated huff he continued, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means, that I can save myself. I don't need the 'great' Kylo Ren, to step in and save me!"

"Wh-"

"I'm a damsel. I'm in distress. I can handle this. Have a nice day!"

Turning on your heels, you angerly, walked towards the door. As, soon as you had made it into the hallway, there was a man that collapsed five feet away from you. Seeing as you were a Doctor for the Resistance, you bolted over to the unconscious man.

"Sir can you hear me?"

He let out a moan in pain.

"Sir, my name is Y/N. I'm a Doctor, i'm here to help."

You were so engrossed in trying to help the man, that you didn't notice Kylo make his way over to you, and observe you. A couple First Order personal, had made their way to you.

"How can we help?"

Being so focused on helping the man, you barely registered what they were saying to you. It wasn't long before the man came to and was yelling expletives at everyone around him. He took a look at your outfit and saw that it wasn't what the First Order workers wear. You had sent the First Order medical personal to get the necessary supplies needed to help him.

"Get away from me, you Rebel Scum!"

"Sir, I need you to calm down."

"Don't touch me with your filthy Rebel hands!"

It had been a long day. You were tired of putting up with the First Order and their crap. The mad had been shot, and the bullet that was lodged safety has now been dislodged.

"If you want me to stop, then I will. I won't bother wasting my time for someone who can't see past the First Order."

By this time you were covered in this mans blood.

"Daddy!"

"Don't be stupid John! Let the woman help you! Please!"

You and John turned to look at both his daughter, and an older woman you presumed to be his wife.

"They're right," he said breathy, "I'm sor..."

"John!"

"Daddy!" 

"Get them away from here!" you yelled to nobody in particular. There was a big crowd starting to form in the hallway you were currently occupying. 

"You heard her get everyone out of here!" A husky voice barked. Flinching, you didn't think he would still be there. Continuing to work feverishly, you were able to get John stable. He was currently in the infirmary, hooked up to an IV, sleeping. You and Kylo, had been sitting beside his bed. Surprisingly, he staid with you the whole time.

"Go on baby, ask her."

"Excuse me, Miss Y/N?"

You and Kylo, moved to the hallway to speak to the wife and daughter of John.

"Yes?"

"We just want to say thank you, for saving daddy." The little girl hurled her tiny body, at your legs in an effort to hug you. Chuckling, you knelt down so you could give her a proper hug.

"Do you think the tall man in black would let me hug him?" she whispered in your ear.

A warm smile, had spread across your face, "Let me ask him." You whispered back. She still had her arms wrapped around your neck when you decided to press your luck. You reached up to where Kylo's gloved hand was, before wrapping your fingers around his, and lightly tugging them down. To your surprise, Kylo obliged kneeling down close to you.

Slightly leaning over to him, you whispered, "she would like to know if she could give you a hug too." Surprise, spread across his face, as he looked between your face and the small girls face.

"Okay Mia, that's enough for today. I don't think the 'Supreme Leader,' wants to be bothered by this." Her mom interjected.

"It's alright." Kylo said softly, causing Mia to squeal, and throw herself at Kylo causing him to lose balance, and fall backwards with Mia clinging to him. He looked at you with shock in his face. The scene before you, caused you to giggle and then burst out laughing. Kylo had a not too subtle blush on his cheeks.

"Mia! I'm so sorry Supreme Leader!" Her mom bellowed. Once, Kylo gained composure, he sat upright with Mia in his lap. His Leg was fully touching yours at this point, and neither of you tried to move away.

"It's quite alright." 

Mia looked between you and Kylo, before she threw one of her arms around you, and the other around him pulling the both of you in for one last hug. Kylo's right arm, wrapped around your waist to keep the three of you balanced, the touching gesture, caught you off guard.

"Say goodbye Mia. Let's go home."

Both you and Kylo waved to her as she left.

"Don't say anything." His voice laced with sarcasm.

"What? I wasn't going to!" You smiled, laughing.

Kylo, had talked you into working as a Doctor, for the First Order. It wasn't hard, considering you loved being able to help people. It had been almost a year since you joined the First Order. You weren't a solider, but you did help the wounded ones, that came back.

Over that time, you and Kylo had grown close, especially, since you shared a force bond. He would consider you his friend, while you had developed romantic feelings for him. Tonight, there was a big ball and Kylo, had invited you to go as his date. You wanted to take the leap and try to get him to see you as something other than a friend.


End file.
